What To Do
by FaerieKitteh
Summary: Sequel to Jareth says Yes.
1. Chapter 1

Sarah was asleep, lost in her own little dreams, while Jareth stood by the side of the bed, his arms crossed in frustration.

Since Sarah had agreed to take his love, she'd become distant. At times, when he stared at her without her knowledge, he saw the frown that crept across her face.

She'd also had a hard time sleeping, and exhaustion had finally caught up with her. Which is why Jareth was frowning. She'd been asleep for two days so far.

The sad part? She was stretched out across his bed, leaving absolutely no space for Jareth to lay down. Every time he attempted to move her, she would slap his hand, and mumble something that sounded specially like "I'm going to do you permanent damage."

He had also discovered that the goblins had placed her there, after she'd keeled over while sitting in his throne. He had done a simple errand, and she'd taken over the place.

His Sarah, his sweet, precious Sarah, was a terror. And he wouldn't have it any other way. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jareth sighed, rolled his shoulders, and leaned over, poking Sarah squarely in the back. "Woman. Wake up this instant. I could send you to a nice comfortable dark oubliette. And just for your information, Hoggle wouldn't be there. He's been on a vacation to see his family for quite some time now."

Sarah sighed heavily into the pillow. She was pretty darn sure she was going to have a massive bruise in the morning. But okay, okay, she was awake now.

Rolling over, she looked up into the blue uneven eyes of the Goblin King. Who promptly then shoved her over, stripped off his clothes, climbed under the covers and went to sleep.

Sarah stared at his form. Holy s... She was not a virgin, hadn't been for a few years. But the Goblin King... She felt herself blushing and got off the bed, running towards what she hoped was the bathroom.

Swinging the door open and barrelling through, she landed on her backside with a oomph. Nope, that was definitely not a bathroom. She squinted an eye open, and screamed.

"Silly woman. You act like you've never seen a spider before."

Eight massive legs wandered back into the cupboard, shutting the door behind themselves. A muffled sound came from behind the door. Sarah coughed & hesitantly spoke up. "Excuse me, Ms Spider?"

"Don't come back! I don't like you mortals. You chase after us with brooms. All the time."

Sarah choked back a laugh. Surely she was still dreaming. "I'm sorry. Do you happen to know where the bathroom is?" She waited, hoping she hadn't offended the creature's feelings.

"Two doors to your right. Now, go away!"

Sarah aimlessly splashed at the water, thinking she should probably get undressed. She threw another glance at the ceiling, shuddering in disbelief. There was a spider there as well. She could feel it, watching her. Judging her.

All of a sudden, the bathroom door flew open, a flash of hot pink light filled the room, and Sarah screamed. Again.

Ell walked in and sat on the edge of the bath, pulling out a small compact mirror and looking into it. "Finally, he managed to wake you up. I have to admit, even the Goblin King can become extremely boring after a while."

Sarah gulped and stared at the strange woman. This time, she was dressed in a lime green body suit, with a light blue tutu around her waist. Upon her feet were penguin slippers.

"Don't you just love the outfit? I've been watching the Tokyo street fashion. Trying to mime it. Not succeeding." Elle tossed her hair over her shoulder, shut the compact mirror, and studied Sarah properly.

"Well, that's certainly a weird way to have a bath. I read somewhere that you have to get naked."

Sarah ignored her, looking back up at the ceiling again, to find the spider. Elle followed her glance and laughed. 'Ah, so Ross has found you, aye?"

Elle raised her hand and motioned for the spider to go away, looking back at Sarah when it had done so. "Guessing you met Mama Spider. She's okay."

Sarah finally spoke up. "What the Hell did I get myself into?"

Author note: Sorry for this being short. I try to finish a story almost as soon as I've started it. I'm also very sick right now, so any work I can get done, with a reasonable amount of writing, I will publish.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: Sorry, folks. A little stray from the main weird storyline. I'll be shifting back into this soon. x3**

* * *

"Jareth! Jareth, please... Please stop moving for a second."

It was panted, breathless, and made Jareth hesitate. She meant it.

"Aah. There, now you can move."

Jareth moved, moving his left hand down and along, sliding it into spot. There. He'd made it.

Sarah shifted under him, her right leg sliding along his leg, reaching into spot. Jareth stifled a moan.

His turn. He reached around Sarah, grazing a sensitive part of her body, as his right hand slid into spot.

He groaned. His body was pushed to the limit. Even for someone with his powers, his magic, this was... Just too much.

Sarah arched her back and moved her left hand to rest near Jareth's. So close, so far...

Jareth twisted, his leg twisting with Sarah's as he moved.

Moaning. Panting. Groaning.

"Jareth!"

He laughed as Sarah moved her right hand towards his leg. She was quite the little acrobat, he thought. He got great pleasure out of watching her.

His move. His fingers trailed across hers as he shifted.

Her leg changed position, sliding against him again.

"OOMPH!"

Jareth picked himself up off the floor. "You bloody mortals and your games of twister."


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah shifted in her seat, nudging a goblin with her elbow by accident. The goblin looked up and frowned. "Lay-dee no happy?"

Sarah shook her head lightly, pointing at the book. She had gone exploring, and found Hoggle, who had shown her how to use mirrors to go between here and the mortal world.

On one of her expeditions, she'd bought a whole bunch of children storybooks, and was forcing the goblins to learn how to read. She was still somewhat surprised that they knew some words in written form.

"The pig wents across the mud... Lay-dee? Why the pig go across the muds?"

Sarah sighed and settled back, wondering how to explain this.

-xoxoxo-

Jareth twitched his lips, shifting the crystal ball in his fingers. He'd taken to watching her on occasion, especially since it appeared she'd found a way to get back to that dreaded mortal realm. At least she'd not brought anything back for him, not that he even wanted to guess what she would pick.

Not after he got back into his study one night, after tormenting a runner, to find all of his paperwork folding into origami shapes. Jareth chuckled.

When he'd asked her what happened, she'd stared at him bewildered, before mumbling something about the goblins and being bored.

Ah yes, ever since he'd taken her to one of the Fae doctors and had her arm fixed, she'd been bored. That also had been a journey. His little terror.

His mind faded back to the memory.

-xoxoxo-

He heard voices coming from the bathroom and sighed. Elle had this awkward obsession with Sarah, he sometimes thought his labyrinth would bat for her own team if she wasn't so... Damn... Immortal. And weird.

He ripped a glove off and ran a hand through his hair, wincing as his hand caught on a spider. Those damn spiders. He had crystal balls, Elle used spiders. And there were no spiders in the labyrinth, because they were all busy invading every single part of the castle, watching his every move.

Flicking the spider to one side, he stormed towards the bathroom, flinging the door open and scaring Elle into disappearing.

"You have an appointment with the doctor once you've gotten... What on Earth are you doing, Sarah?"

Sarah had looked at him wildly, frantically waving her cast at him. She'd gotten used to it, it hadn't bothered her that much. But no way was she going to make a fool of herself in front of Jareth or Elle.

"Need help. Just take off my clothes to a decent level, and get me new ones." Sarah flailed, trying to keep her cast out of the water.

After a massive fight, and a bathroom that ended up cleaner and soapier than it'd started out as, Sarah had finally been clean and dressed, all while staring at Jareth with bemusement.

They'd reached the doctor, where Sarah had gone into a huff, muttering about how much she mistrusted magic, and wasn't it enough that she even bothered with Jareth these days, etc etc.

Finally, Jareth had kissed her soundly, while the doctor worked his magic on her arm.

A few seconds, that's all it had taken.

-xoxoxo-

He shifted back into the present and snapped his fingers, the crystal ball disappearing as he did so.

He waved his hand, a drawer sliding forward and revealing a box.

He picked up the box and caressed it, knowing it sealed his future. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah put her cup of tea (at least she hoped it was tea) back in the saucer and eyed Hoggle. "I heard you were visiting your family, yet I met you while wandering through the kingdom."

Hoggle started stuttering, something that sounded vaguely like lying goblin kings being too possessive. Sarah shrugged and picked up her cup again, taking another sip. To give her credit, she didn't spill it all over herself with Mama Spider walked in, one leg holding a basket of laundry, yet another a basket of groceries.

"Oh, Hoggle, dear, you're back." Mama Spider looked at Hoggle and smiled. Sarah just kept drinking. Of all the weird stuff she could possibly have ever thought of, she was currently living it. Unless...

She put her cup back and pinched her thigh, hard. Ouch. Nope, definitely in the underground. In a village just outside of the labyrinth. When you weren't busy trying to save your baby brother, the underground was actually peaceful.

A chicken ran past, screaming about there being no alcohol. No, wait. The tiny goblin on the back of the chicken was. Dammit.

More tea.

Considering Mama Spider hadn't acknowledged Sarah, Sarah kept sipping at her tea and taking in the scenery around her. When Jareth appeared, she simply held out the teapot. "Tea, my dear King?"

Jareth smiled, his teeth glinting in the shallow light of the underground. "Sarah, Sarah. Come with me, we have to talk. Especially since there is a lull in foolish people sick of their children or siblings."

Sarah eyed him with distrust and stood up. "But make sure there's tea."

Note: I reached a stalemate with this fanfic. It was only supposed to be one chapter's worth of story, but instead it kind of grew a life of its own. + the fact I lost interest & muse for the Labyrinth fandom (Helllo, Teen Wolf.), I haven't felt the need to write.

Also, death & massive changes in the family as well.

But I hope to update soon with a longer chapter, so I can finish this & get it out of the way. Sorry.


End file.
